


Mess

by Jacklope



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Team Gai is bad at baking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklope/pseuds/Jacklope
Summary: But TenTen had learned a lot from her little team of misfits. One of those things was to never give up, to be stronger than yesterday.Which leads us to the cinnamon buns.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Wrote for my sister, pinkahiru. Team Gai is best family. And they can't bake. 
> 
> I don't own Naruto, the characters belong to Kishimoto.

The kitchen in the apartment where TenTen lives is a mess. No, it's really more of a disaster. 

She had enlisted the help of Lee and Neji. She wanted to make homemade cinnamon buns. 

Lee was enthusiastic. Neji smirked and just shook his head. 

Then, they dove in head first, like everything they do as a team. 

As a family, she should say. 

Even before the Chuunin Exams, when Neji was still all salty about his house branches, they were a close team. After, they were even closer. Visiting Lee in the hospital, distracting him from doing one handed push ups, listening to Neji talk about the changes in the Hyuuga household. 

That's why she knew she didn't need to tell them she was sort of kind of maybe a little in love with Hinata Hyuuga. They just knew. 

TenTen wasn't in love with her before the exam. But after, after she pulled herself together from The Fan Bitch's attack and saw the determination in her eyes, saw how she stood up to Neji, saw her stand up again and again. 

Oh yes, that was a kunochi she could be with forever. 

She hated Naruto. Only a little bit. Because he didn't love Hinata and it wasn't really his fault, I fact she wasn't entirely sure he liked girls to be quite honest. 

But TenTen had learned a lot from her little team of misfits. One of those things was to never give up, to be stronger than yesterday. 

Which leads us to the cinnamon buns. 

After a lot of sneaking and some not so subtle threats to other members of the Konoha Eleven, she found out what Hinata's favorite food was. And she was determined to make it for her. Something Naruto would never do, obviously. Ha. TenTen wasn't even sure he knew how to cook. 

Judging by the state of her kitchen, neither could Team Gai. She groaned and pushed her forehead onto the fridge sinking to her knees. 

"Do not worry TenTen! I am sure the sweets will turn out just fine! The person of your affection will love them!" Lee says kneeling down to rub her back. 

Neji snickers. 

Without looking TenTen throws a kunai at him. She knows he caught it. She can hear him stand up and start cleaning. 

That is how they work. TenTen panics. Lee keeps their spirits up and comforts them. Neji cleans up their messes. 

This is how they work as a family. She knows Neji is familiar inside and out with her kitchen, maybe more than she is. She knows Lee will eat all of her cinnamon buns if she asks him, proclaiming their greatness. She knows that they will fall asleep here tonight. Her legs draped over the end of her couch, Lee doing yoga, Neji resting with his legs crossed while they watch a movie. 

"I am going to ruin it. I just want her to like me. She doesn't even have to like me like that. I don't know." She isn't talking to anyone in specific, just outloud. They know this. Neji takes the cinnamon buns out of the oven. Lee continues rubbing her back. 

"Hm. I think they turned out surprisingly well, TenTen." Neji says this with genuine surprise in his voice. TenTen whips her head around to look at them. 

A few of them are black. A few are flat. But at least 3 look like actual cinnamon buns. And three is enough. Neji is already wrapping them delicately with a bow, something she would have never thought of. 

\---------------

"Um, Hinata I just. I brought these for uh, you. I don't know. I just heard you liked them." 

This is not the mysterious, badass, sexy kunochi she planned on being. This is the blushing shoving a basket in her hands awkward kunochi she is. She regrets this. Immediately. 

Over Hinata's shoulder Neji is smiling and Lee is giving The Good Guy Thumbs Up. 

She can do this. 

Hinata is looking at the cinnamon buns slightly confused. 

"Th-thank you TenTen chan." 

"Ne. It's not like that. It's like. You were so impressive with your fight with Neji and I don't know. I really like you and if you want we could maybe spar or something. Ah. I just. You are pretty?" She is doing bad. She wishes Lee would stop using green pom poms. It is distracting. 

Hinata is turning bright red. 

"I would like th-that very much, TenTen chan. Y-you are the kind of kunochi I aspire to be. You...um...are quite pretty too." She is scarlet and playing with her hair and putting her finger up to her face and she looks like she might cry and TenTen is overcome with a need to spend her life protecting and loving this girl. 

They eat the cinnamon buns. 

They are terrible but Hinata compliments them up and down. 

TenTen wipes frosting off her face. They blush. 

Hinata says she will help TenTen bake next time. 

TenTen is relieved. Her kitchen couldn't handle another attempt with her comrades.


End file.
